Ángel
by Sara Haskell
Summary: Los sueños son la representación de nuestros más profundos deseos y Hermione espera que los suyos se hagan realidad. Songfic.


**Ángel**

Una soleada tarde y con un clima excelente no podría ser desperdiciada por nadie.

Los jardines se encuentran repletos de estudiantes sentados bajo la sombra de algún árbol o cerca del lago aventando pedazos de tostada al calamar gigante.

A excepción de Hermione que prefiere pasar la tarde en la sala común leyendo un libro o repasando las lecciones que considera de importancia para los EXTASIS (Exámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas).

-En serio, Hermione no quieres ir con nosotros, el día esta maravilloso- Invitó Harry a Hermione.

-Sí, Cho y Lavander van también podrías charlar con ellas mientras jugamos quidditch- Dijo Ron y es que desde hace unos meses Ron y Harry andan de novios con Lavander y Cho respectivamente y aunque a Hermione no le faltan pretendientes, ella siente algo muy especial por otra persona pero que es que no se de cuenta.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí estoy más a gusto y puedo tejer más gorros para los elfos- Respondió Hermione que aun sigue con la idea del P.E.D.D.O.

-Hermione, no puedes desperdiciar un día así por tejer gorros para los elfos que no quieren ser liberados, vamos compréndelo ellos son felices así- Dijo Ron ante la posición de Hermione.

-Digas lo que digas yo seguiré haciendo esto y mejor váyanse antes de que se arruine su tarde- Dicho esto Hermione les dio la espalda.

-Como quieras, Hermione- Dicho esto ambos se marcharon por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda.

-De que me sirve estar tan cerca de ti, si estás tan lejos de ser para mi, tu amor- Hermione se paró frente a la ventana donde puede ver a Ron y Harry en compañía de sus novias, olvidando por completo el libro y los gorros para los elfos domésticos.

_Aquí estoy, tú también_

_Aunque sea en la imaginación_

_Baby. Esta vez quiero ser la luna_

_Llena que te espera y te ilumina_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_Ahora te llevo en la piel_

_Se que no va suceder pero_

_Lo puedo soñar._

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por las mejillas de Hermione sin poder contenerlas.

Cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella y una mano le tocó el hombro sobresaltándose.

-Tranquila…Otra vez llorando por él- dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga tratando de consolarla.

-No…yo…sólo…- Trató de excusar Hermione su llanto.

-No mientas Hermione no es la primera vez que lloras por él porque no le dices lo que sientes- Sugirió Ginny al ver la profunda tristeza reflejada en el rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué puedo decirle? No sirve de nada- Dijo Hermione secándose las lágrimas.

-Entonces porque no lo olvidas, eres guapa Hermione a más de uno le gustas- Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione

-No es fácil, estoy enamorada de él, desde el primer día que lo conocí- Hermione tomó uno de los gorros y comenzó a tejer.

-Entonces lucha por él, hazle saber que es especial para ti- Aconsejó Ginny como toda una experta en problemas del corazón- Tal vez el sienta lo mismo por ti pero como los dos son tan necios no se quieren dar cuenta.

-Pero tiene novia y se que la quiere- Admitió Hermione

-Tú eres mejor que ella, no puedo creer como se fijó en esa es tan arrogante y creída- Contesto Ginny un poco molesta.

_Te digo_

_Solos los dos_

_Como el aire que esta_

_Flotando_

_Libre en la inmensidad_

_Oigo tu voz_

_Sueño contigo y eres mi ángel_

_De paz déjame volar a tu lado_

_Yo por siempre quiero estar_

_Tus alas me llenan el_

_Alma._

-Bueno es hora de hacer los deberes, el profesor Snape nos encargó una larga redacción de los diferentes tipos de antídotos- Dijo Ginny con muy mala gana.

En cuanto Ginny salio, Hermione volvió absortarse en el libro. Cuando por el hueco del retrato de la señora gorda entra Harry.

-Hermione- Dijo Harry sentándose a un lado de ella y Hermione trato de ocultar con el libro su rostro.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó el chico al quitarle el libro de la cara y al verla llorando un ataque de rabia le recorre el cuerpo- Otra vez Malfoy te dijo algo te juro que al verlo le voy a romper la cara.

-No fue Malfoy- Dijo Hermione.

-Entonces ¿Quién?

-Tú- Respondió una voz a espaldas de Harry.-No pongas esa cara Hermione es mejor que se de cuenta.

-¡Ginny! No tenías porque decirlo- Exclamó Hermione enojada

-¿Qué? Que te la pasas llorando por él, que te duele verlo cerca de la tal Cho y ¿Acaso no es cierto?-

-¿Es verdad Hermione?- Preguntó Harry viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione no soporto la mirada de Harry y subió corriendo las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas.

_Tu sueño de amor_

_Lo llevo en la piel_

_Ser sólo amigos no es fácil de ver_

_Despertar es un dolor_

_Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero_

_Y aun espero_

_Como amiga te he sido fiel_

_Ahora te llevo en la piel_

_¿Cuándo se va a terminar?_

_Ó_

_¿Cuándo se hará realidad?_

-¿Qué esperas? Habla con ella- Ginny empujó a Harry hasta el dormitorio de las chicas.

Harry giró la perilla y entro al dormitorio muy nervioso, y vio a Hermione sentada en la cama, Harry se acercó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó Harry.

-Tú siempre quisiste a Cho, siempre lo admitiste, hasta le pediste que sea tu novia- Hermione le dio la espalda a Harry- Yo no tenía oportunidad y no quería que nuestra amistad cambiara por eso.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes, Hermi, yo te quiero en verdad- Estas palabras la hicieron llorar otra vez, pero esta vez de emoción.

-Harry….- Pronunció débilmente.

-Si estaba con Cho es que me sentía culpable por la muerte de Cedric y Cho solo habla de él, no creo que en verdad sienta algo por mí- La tristeza se hizo notar en Harry.

Hermione se acercó lentamente, lo miró a los ojos y sus labios se unieron a los de él, en un tierno y largo beso lleno de amor.

_Tanto miedo tengo de perderte_

_Tanto miedo de no verte más_

_Aunque eres mi amigo_

_Para mí eres algo más_

_Este bello secreto_

_Mi corazón guardará_

_Y era contigo._

-Vamos Hermione despierta, ya es hora de ir a Hogsmeade- Dijo Ginny sacudiendo a Hermione que aún sigue dormida.

-Yo también te quiero, Harry- Dijo Hermione entre sueños.

-Otra vez soñando con él- Dijo Ginny saliendo del dormitorio.

Hermione levantó aún medio dormida, dándose cuenta que todo fue un sueño y aunque tuvo un final feliz eso fue solo un sueño…

* * *

_¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado =) Fue un momento de inspiración cuando escuchaba esa canción de Belinda, aunque no me gusta su música reconozco que me inspiró para escribir n__n_

_Saludos!_


End file.
